


One Hit Wonders

by SilverGardenStories



Category: Star Stable
Language: Svenska
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverGardenStories/pseuds/SilverGardenStories
Summary: Här samlas alla berättelser som bara består av ett kapitel!





	One Hit Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> Den här berättelsen handlar om hur en familj fick en jul värd att minnas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En julberättelse om hur en familj fick en jul värd att minnas.

Flickan sov djupt i sin säng. Hennes föräldrar satt uppe och tittade på Uppesittarkvällen, i hopp om att vinna lite pengar, som kanske räckte till en julklapp åt sitt barn. De hade tittat på sitt barns önskelista och suckat. Överst på önskelistan stod _"Ridlektioner"_ , strax under stod _"Hästsaker"_

Jag visste att de inte hade mycket pengar. Fadern hade förlorat sitt jobb förra veckan och därmed sina chanser att köpa julklappar åt familjen. Modern hade berättat för sin dotter att det inte skulle bli många julklappar åt henne i år. Dottern hade nickat förståeligt men hennes drömmar att börja rida gick upp i rök. Och det skulle inte bli mycket till julmiddag imorgon; potatis med prinskorv och köttbullar åt flickan, sill och gravad lax åt de äldre.

Häromdagen hade jag sett hur dottern hade kämpat i skolan med att bli klar med en simpel träask, en julklapp åt sin mor. Hon hade stolt förklarat för sin lärare att hennes mamma skulle förvara sina smycken i den. Mitt hjärta smälte lite när jag hörde det. Och förra helgen såg jag mor och dotter köpa en kokbok åt sin far i julklapp. I samma veva såg jag mamman kasta en längtansfull blick mot en klänning. Röd med gyllene paljetter. Och hon tittade på en ny klocka åt sin man, eftersom den nuvarande var ganska sliten. Men den klockan var ganska dyr...

 

En julklapp åt varje familjemedlem, inte mycket men det betydde något.

 

Men jag bestämde mig för att hjälpa dem på alla sätt jag kunde. "Kom igen Mistletoe, vi har en jul att uppgradera!"

Min trogna ren lät mig hoppa upp och tillsammans flög vi mot Julbyn, aka Tomtens hem. På vägen skrev jag en lista på vad familjen behövde.

  * Röd klänning åt modern.
  * Ny klocka åt fadern.
  * Hästsaker åt flickan. (Hästar var en del av livet på Jorvik, oavsett om man red eller var åskådare på något vis)
  * Julmat åt familjen.



 

Tomten tittade på listan och sen på mig. "Är du säker på att du vill hjälpa familjen? Det är inte lite saker du skrivit upp."

Jag nickade. "Den här familjen har kämpat hela december med pengar och mat för att göra en så bra jul som möjligt trots sina förutsättningar. De förtjänar frid under juldagarna!"

"Nåväl. Du har ett hjärta av guld. Jag ber några nissar att lasta din släde, under tiden ska du få veta det här.

Familjen ska till sin farmor för att äta jullunch och de lär vara borta i ett par timmar. Men de är tillbaka till Kalle Anka."

 

Jag förstod vart Tomten ville komma med sina ord. "Jag ska jobba så fort jag kan!"

"Håll ett öga på vägen och se upp att du inte blir sedd!" varnade han. "Lovar Tomten!"

"Just det, Tindra vill följa med dig! Dels för att du kommer behöva en hand, dels för att hon vill lära sig!"

 

Tindra var en nisse som nyss valt att bli en av oss hjälpare. Det vi gör är att hålla ett öga på barn så de är snälla under jul och i vissa fall kan vi hjälpa till lite extra eller varna dem. Men i mitt fall var det första gången en nisse skulle hjälpa en hel familj.

 

Kl 9 på julaftonsmorgon landade släden o skogen bakom familjens hus. "Vänta här Mistletoe, jag ska kika in. Tindra, vakta släden!" Jag smög närmre och kikade genom ett fönster. Granen stod uppe, pyntad och allt. Men det var väldigt tomt vid julgransfoten. Ett litet paket låg under granen. _"Till mamma!"_ stod det. Smyckesasken. **"Jag håller med dig, jag tycker också de förtjänar en glad jul."** sa Mistletoe. "Visst gör de?"

Jag såg en korv med pepparkaksdeg ligga framme, och sen hörde jag flickan dundra ner för trappan. Hon tittade förhoppningsfullt mot granen. Men när hon såg hur tomt det var under granen suckade hon. Sen ryckte hon upp sig. Man får göra det bästa av läget. Att baka pepparkakor är alltid kul, även om man blir kass i magen av att äta för mycket deg...

 

Ett par timmar senare hade familjen klätt på sig, bakat pepparkakor och kört iväg till farmor. "Kom fram Mistletoe, nu gäller det!" Renen travade fram till dörren med släden. "Tindra, hjälp mig nu! De stora klapparna ska under granen. Presentkortet på ett nybörjar-ridläger ska ligga på flickans plats vid matbordet. Mistletoe, du är vår eye in the sky! Jag ska hjälpa herren i huset..." kommenderade jag medan jag selade av Mistletoe.

 

Jag loggade in på faderns dator och kollade mejlen. Fadern hade varit på intervju hos ett nytt företag som verkade lovande. Bra första intryck, trevliga anställda och riktigt bra lön. Jag skrev ett mejl till företaget där jag förklarade varför "jag" förtjänade jobbet samt önskade en god jul och gott nytt år. "Förhoppningsvis får han svar snart!" sa jag och loggade ut från mejlen.

Tindra hade gjort ett kanonjobb medan jag var borta. Nu låg det massor med julklappar under granen, nytt julpynt hängde överallt och julmusik strömmade ut från nya högtalare. "Det här ser perfekt ut! Och nu för finalen: julmaten! Jag passade på att fråga runt i släkten om de ville komma hit på knytkalas. Så kl 18 ikväll är det middag och julmys som gäller!"

Min hjälpreda tittade förvirrat på mig. "Och vad är ett knytkalas för något?" Jag skrattade. "Det är inte som det låter! Man bjuder in folk och man kanske står för en liten del av maten som värd. Men gästerna ska ta med sig något till värden! Tillslut har man massor med god mat, gott sällskap och man kan njuta av bägge!" förklarade jag. Tindra log, hon förstod.

 **"Jag ser deras bil på väg hem! Ni har kanske 10 minuter på er innan de kommer hem!"** varnade Mistletoe. Jag och Tindra jobbade som galningar för att fixa det sista. Sen släckte vi allt ljus och drog oss tillbaka i skuggorna.

 

När de klev innanför dörren knäppte jag med fingrarna. Julmusiken började spela. Familjen tittade sig förvånat omkring och log. Straight No Chaser och Michael Bublé går alltid hem... Tindra viskade något och hela huset lyste upp. Julgranen sken starkast. Flickan tjöt till av glädje när hon såg alla julklappar. Föräldrarnas hakor var nere vid revbenen. "Hur har det här gått till?"

 

Ingen utom vi visste. Tindra och jag utväxlade en blick.

 

Efter Kalle Anka var det dags för den stora överraskningen. Modern blev jätteglad för smyckesasken, men desto gladare över drömklänningen. Dottern var i sjunde himlen när hon öppnade sina julklappar. Hästböcker, en ny ridhjälm, ett par bra gummistövlar, borstar. "Det här är den bästa julen nånsin!" pep hon förtjust. Fadern hade fått sin kokbok, en CD-skiva med Queens bästa låtar. Sen började datorn pipa. "Hade jag inte stängt av den? Bäst att kolla den..."

Han kollade mejlet. "Är det sant?! Jag fick jobbet!"

 

Det var en glad stämning som varade hela eftermiddagen. Och bättre skulle det bli. Prick kl 18 knackade det på dörren. Sen var det fest resten av kvällen. Flickan visade stolt sina julklappar för sina kusiner. Fadern pratade med sin bror om sitt nya jobb. Modern gled runt i sin nya klänning och var en perfekt värdinna. "Det måste ha varit julmagi inblandat! Det här är den bästa julen på länge!" sa de flera gånger.

 

De anar inte hur rätt de har...

 

Vid ett tillfälle tittade flickan åt vårt håll. Hennes ögon vidgades. Jag la fingret över läpparna och blinkade. Flickan log och nickade. Hemligheten skulle vara säker.

 

Efter några timmar samlades släkten i vardagsrummet för att spela brädspel. "Det är vår signal, nu smiter vi!" viskade jag. Mistletoe väntade på oss i skogen. **"Jag såg allt, det är sånt här som gör att jag älskar julen! Att hjälpa andra så de kan ha roligt."**

"Samma här! Mot Tomten!"

 

Tomtefar nickade belåtet när vi berättade om vårt uppdrag. "Den familjen kommer minnas årets jul för alltid. Nu ska vi ha fest! Mot torget!"

"Jag kommer snart, jag har något att ordna först. Jag möter er där!" sa jag och kilade iväg. Jag köpte en bunt morötter åt Mistletoe och en burk skorpor och gick till lösdriften. Där förfestade vi med morötter och skorpor. Sen flög vi upp till startbanan. Där hade man en bra utsikt över byn. Nedanför oss såg vi 3 ringar dansa runt julgranen. Skratt, sång och jubel hördes upp hit. **"Ska du inte ansluta dig?"** frågade renen. "Inte än, jag vill spara känslan. Jag kommer minnas den här julen så länge jag lever... God jul Mistletoe." suckade jag nöjt.

**"God jul min vän."**


End file.
